St Alvin
by Fighter54
Summary: Summary: Alvin just got his heart broken by a blonde and his life takes a darker turn as he looks around. Songfic. All in Alvin's POV  Warning: Contains Swear words and other themes such as Self harming


I'm back in the AATC Fanfic. Woo hoo.

Summary: Alvin just got his heart broken by a blonde and his life takes a darker turn as he looks around. Songfic. All in Alvin's POV

Warning: Contains Swear words and other themes such as cutting.

Alvin stumbled over the grass marshes towards the blonde figure on top of the hill. Anger burning in his eyes. As he approached the blonde chipette, who was sitting down on the grass, watching the stupid city below. Watching the stupid people read about his life and how they were saying about the she devil and him being a great couple. He got down on his knees in front of her. "I saw you sleeping with him."

"So sorry Alvin. But he is just better than you." Whispered her. Her enchanting voice whispering into his ear.

"What was I to you?" asked Alvin, struggling to keep calm. She sighed, closing her eyes. Her diamond eyes which I use to stare into. Now I hate them. "WHAT WAS I TO YOU?"

"A friend. Someone I love and a memory. Just leave me alone." She says. I gave up everything for this girl. My first kiss, my first time. I spend all my money on her. Buying stupid necklaces and rings. I took her anywhere; she racked me up in debt because I thought she was the one.

"Well, guess what. I don't love you. You are just a whore and a slut. Now burn in hell." I said as I stand and start to walk away. I glanced back and I saw her break down. _"Good, she deserves it"_ I thought as I kicked a stone into the river.

**I'm the son of rage and love the Jesus of suburbia  
>From the bible of none of the above on a steady diet of<br>Soda pop and Ritalin, no one ever died for my sins in hell  
>As far as I can tell at least the ones I got away with<strong>

I walk into a store and buy several cans of black paint. I want a change. Red is revolting. It symbolise love and blood. I want black because it shows how empty my heart is.

**And there's nothing wrong with me  
>This is how I'm supposed to be<br>In a land of make believe  
>That don't believe in me<strong>

I start painting as Dave and Simon walk in. "Alvin, what are you doing?" said Dave, the caring dad. I love him for that.

I replied, "I broke up with her. I want a change."

"Why black?" ask Simon, the clever one who always on about what's right.

"Because that's how I'm feeling Si." I would say.

**Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
>The living room on my private womb<br>While the moms and brats are away**

I would see her on TV, telling the hungry public her lies. Then came the bombshell, she was pregnant with the other bastard's child. And she was claiming it was mine!

**To fall in love, we fall in debt  
>To alcohol and cigarettes<br>And Mary Jane to keep me insane  
>Doing someone else's cocaine<br>**

The next day, whispers follow me around. I enter a shop and buy a bottle of liquor and see a bunch of photographers around my school. I just smile and walk pass them, drinking from the bottle, but inside I'm screaming at them.

**And there's nothing wrong with me  
>This is how I'm supposed to be<br>In a land of make believe  
>That don't believe in me<strong>

The magazine titles are not 's all a game to them. "Witch doctor denies love child", they say. Well, it's not my love child because I hate her.

**At the center of the Earth  
>In the parking lot<br>Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
>The motto was just a lie<br>**

I walk around the town, hating everyone who stared at me. Everyone doesn't believe me so why bother telling them. I remember an old motto, "Winners never quit and quitters never win." If I thought if I quit the chipmunks and hid away, I could forget all of this and live in peace forever

**It says home is where your heart is  
>But what a shame<br>'Cause everyone's heart  
>Doesn't beat the same<br>It's beating out of time**

My heart died last night. Torn to shreds by her.**  
><strong>  
><strong>City of the dead at the end of another lost highway<br>Signs misleading to nowhere  
>City of the damned lost children with dirty faces today<br>No one really seems to care  
><strong>

It's not my Love child. Why are people saying that? Because she said that.

**I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall  
>Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall<br>And so it seemed to confess  
>It didn't say much but it only confirmed that<br>The center of the earth is the end of the world  
>And I could really care less<br>**

I just finished painting my room, but missing something. I think about it before smiling. I get a can of white spray paint and start painting the wall. Lyrics to my favourite songs started to appear. Images started to appear. And it all scares me.

**City of the dead at the end of another lost highway  
>Signs misleading to nowhere<br>City of the damned lost children with dirty faces today  
>No one really seems to care!<strong>

I'm back at school, the stares still haven't stopped. I bite down on a apple as I see a bully harassing Theodore. When I see his face, I snap. Because it was the guy I saw with her. Making her scream his name, not mine.

**I don't care if you don't  
>I don't care if you don't<br>I don't care if you don't care  
><strong>

I walk up to the guy and taps him on the shoulder. My actions had drawn the action of everyone. He turned around and stared down at me.

**I don't care if you don't  
>I don't care if you don't<br>I don't care if you don't care**

I punched him. I kicked him. I took all my anger out on him. The crowd struggled to hold me back. I want to kill him.

**I don't care if you don't  
>I don't care if you don't<br>I don't care if you don't care  
><strong>

Later, I was in Talbot's office. I been in here so much it was a second home to me. Talbot was talking his useless stuff. I don't play attention because I don't care.

**I don't care if you don't  
>I don't care if you don't<br>I don't care if you don't care  
>I don't care<br>**

"ALVIN. Are you listening?" asked Talbot.

"Get lost." I replied

**Everyone is so full of shit  
>Born and raised by hypocrites<br>Hearts recycled but never saved  
>From the cradle to the grave<br>**

Dave brought me home, told me off for fighting, yelled "ALVIN!" She still on the TV and now news of my fight has reached the press. My life now sucks.

**We are the kids of war and peace  
>From Anaheim to the Middle East<br>We are the stories and disciples of  
>The Jesus of Suburbia<br>**

Bin Laden just been found and I just wait until the next terrorist attack. Just one man's death isn't going to stop a war, no matter how big he is or the things he did. Yet the press still attack me just because of some whore

**Land of make believe  
>And it don't believe in me<br>Land of make believe  
>I don't believe in me<br>**

I may be the truth, but why believe in me when they get to sell their stupid rumours along with the indecent photo of women.

**I don't care!  
>I don't care!<br>I don't care!  
>I don't care!<br>I don't care!  
><strong>

My first concert after her. I walked out and just went mental. Call it purging of the soul if you will. I smashed two guitars, hell of a lot of swearing and just to finish it off, collapsed on the final song. Now good old Dave is going to send me to a therapist.

**Dearly beloved are you listening?  
>I can't remember a word that you were saying<br>are we demented or am I disturbed?  
>The space that's in between insane and insecure<br>**

Everyone is now talking to me carefully. As if I'm some bomb about to go off. All apart from my best friend. I never noticed how much I care about her. Just wish I went out with her than the lier

**Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
>Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?<br>Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
>For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse<br>**

Yippee. I'm in a room with a boring doctor to tell about all my problems. "Newflash. I don't have any problems, this whole world has sinned and I'm St Alvin! Living life the way I want." I yelled in the doc's face before walking out.

**To live and not to breathe is to die in tragedy  
>To run, to run away, to fight what you believe<br>And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies  
>I lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist<strong>

**So I run, I run away to the lights of masochists  
>And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies<br>And I walk this line a million and one fucking times  
>But not this time<strong>

As I left early, I made it back when everyone else was out. I grabbed a rucksack and threw in all my clothes that I would need. I then lifted up a knife and slid it across my hand. Oh the blissful pain. How it feels, as I stared down at my red hand before I smashed it against my bedroom wall, leaving a hand print of blood. Then I left my home before I heard my name. There was my best friend, tears in her blue eyes, leaking down onto her pink clothes. She walks up to me before kissing me with her red lips.

I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize  
>When there isn't nowhere we can go<br>Running away from pain  
>When you've been victimized<br>Tales from another broken home

"I'm sorry Brit. But I can't stay here." I whisper in her ear before turning away and walking. Not daring to glance back because if I do, I will stop. But I can't be there when that whore has ruined my life.

**You're leaving  
>You're leaving<br>You're leaving  
>Ah you're leaving home<strong>

Thanks a lot... Charlene.


End file.
